O dia que não existiu
by CamyMJ
Summary: [Wincest] Dean morreu uma, duas, três... tantas vezes naquela terça-feira que Sam perdeu a conta. Então, só por um dia, ele queria que Dean parasse de morrer, porque ele não conseguia mais. Por um dia, ele se trancou dentro do quarto de motel e proibiu o irmão de sair da cama. E eles combinaram que seria como se aquele dia nunca houvesse existido.


**Rating:** MA

 **Par:** DeanxSam

 **Disclaimer:** Supernatural e seus personagens não me pertencem, esta fanfic tem apenas o objetivo de entretenimento. Não recebo dinheiro para escrever.

 **Notas:** Oie! Então, trago essa Wincest escrita no auge de 2015, quando eu fui rever Supernatural pela milésima vez. A fanfic é baseada no episódio 11 da terceira temporada, Mistery Spot. Tem muitos spoilers sobre o episódio, que é aquele no qual o Sam fica preso numa eterna terça-feira por causa do Trickster (cofcof Gabriel cofcof).

Revisada em 2018. Eu amo muito este título! Mas os "mente" tavam em peso aqui de novo! Ai, gente, sério, perdoem o lemon, eu ainda não tinha muita prática, POASKPOASKP

Espero que gostem 0/

 **O dia que não existiu**

 **Capítulo Único**

Sam abriu os olhos de supetão, assustado. Levantou ao som de Ásia e seus olhos correram para Dean, que amarrava a bota sobre a cama.

— Acorda e brilha, Sammy!

Sam respirou fundo várias vezes, sentindo o alívio tomar conta de seu corpo. Já acontecera por diversas terças-feiras, mas, ainda assim, acordar e ver Dean vivo nunca deixava de ser menos tranquilizante. Sentiu vontade de caminhar até ele e o abraçar, mas não o fez. Ele riria de sua cara, é claro.

Estava na parte sobre a música, mas Sam não ouvia realmente as palavras. Elas já estavam gravadas em sua mente.

— Vamos ficar aqui hoje, ok?

— O quê?!

— Dean, confia em mim, tem uma coisa muito ruim acontecendo. E nós não vamos sair.

— Que coisa?

— Só confia em mim, ok?

— Sam, você tá enlouquecendo?

— Não, Dean. Mas não vamos sair hoje.

— Ok, ok. Vou tomar um banho, então.

Sam assentiu com a cabeça, relaxando, quando relembrou o que acontecia quando o irmão tomava banho.

— Não! Sem banhos.

— Como assim, cara?

— Sem banhos.

Sam parecia meio desesperado, encarando Dean como se a vida dele dependesse daquilo. Verdade fosse dita, realmente dependia.

— Sam, o que tá acontecendo?!

Sam respirou fundo e contou uma versão resumida ao irmão. Aquele seria um longo dia.

~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~

— Então eu morro? Todo dia? E não lembro de nada do que aconteceu?

— Yeah.

— E a gente já ficou o dia inteiro trancado no quarto?

— Tentamos. Você morreu no chuveiro, comendo tacos, ao ligar uma coisa na tomada… Morreu de todas as formas possíveis, Dean. Mas vamos sobreviver até amanhã, ok? Só… fica sentadinho aí, sem se mexer.

Dean encarou Sam, que parecia acreditar em cada palavra que dizia. Dean não tinha tanta certeza, mas confiaria nele. Afinal, sempre confiava, certo?

— Ok. E o que vamos ficar fazendo?

— Não sei. Só… não se mexe.

— Entendi, Sammy. Não me mexer.

Ficaram em silêncio por dois minutos, cada um em sua cama. Dean tentava raciocinar aquilo, e então percebeu que tudo já poderia ter acontecido naquele período de tempo.

— Pera aí… então, tipo, é como se uns dois meses já tivessem passado, e você não envelheceu? Só ficamos tentando mudar o dia?

— Yeah. E eu sou o único que lembra disso. Você esquece. Sempre, sem exceções.

Dean respirou fundo, sentindo algo próximo do medo.

— Então… sobre o que nós conversamos? Nesses dias, sabe?

Sam começou a rir quando percebeu o que o irmão queria dizer. Aquilo era realmente engraçado. Com tudo o que acontecia e com o perigo de morte iminente, Dean se preocupava com segredos.

— Tá com medo de ter me dito algo comprometedor e não lembrar, é?

— Eu não diria.

— Talvez tenha dito.

Não tinha, mas se Dean pensasse que dissera, talvez Sam pudesse descobrir algum dos podres do irmão.

— Eu não disse.

Dean o encarava com aquele olhar de irmão mais velho que sabe de tudo, e Sam acabou desistindo. Se fosse descobrir coisas dele, então seria de outro jeito. Aquilo simplesmente parecia errado.

— Só descobri a paixão secreta que nutre por mim, nada além.

— QUE MERDA…?!

Sam olhou confuso para Dean, tentado entender o motivo da exaltação do irmão. Sua brincadeira não podia ser mais óbvia, mas recebia o olhar de "pego no flagrante" que o ele há muito não demonstrava.

— Dean, se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que você quer meu corpo nu.

O tom de voz tranquilo de Sam fez Dean perceber que acabara de se entregar. Sentiu uma mistura de raiva e ódio de si mesmo, porém tentou reverter a situação.

— Bom que sabe melhor, Sammy. Então… quer jogar cartas?

— Não, você pode morrer fazendo isso.

— Como alguém morre jogando cartas?

— Seu cérebro explodiu porque você tava pensando demais.

Dean estreitou os olhos, tentando imaginar como aquilo era possível, e então percebeu Sam rindo como se nada mais importasse no mundo.

— Ora, seu…

— NÃO LEVANTA!

Dean parou o movimento no meio do caminho, assustado.

— Da última vez que levantou com raiva de mim, você escorregou e bateu com a cabeça na quina da cama.

Lentamente, o loiro voltou ao seu lugar.

— Você é um imbecil.

Sam riu um pouco, mas acabou indo sentar-se junto do irmão na cama dele. Era de casal; havia bastante espaço para os dois.

— O que tá fazendo aqui?

— Se quiser me bater, faça sem morrer, ok?

Dean não sentia mais vontade de socar o outro e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Encarou Sam, que parecia realmente exausto.

— Então você me vê morrer todos os dias?

Sam assentiu. Já haviam tido aquela conversa antes, e ela era um pouquinho pior a cada momento — porque ele visualizava todas as impossíveis maneiras pelas quais o irmão perecera.

— E não tem como parar?

— Tentei de tudo. Eu só queria uma pausa, pra poder pensar direito, sabe? Eu não consigo te salvar. Não importa o que eu faça, eu sempre te vejo morrer. E eu sei que vou acordar, mas…

Sam não continuou, e nem precisava. Dean compreendia. Se fosse o contrário e ele visse Sam morrer todos os dias, estaria pirando naquele momento.

— Como pode estar tão calmo?

— Não tô. Mas eu já pirei tanto que tô cansado até de enlouquecer. Só tenta ficar vivo por mais tempo hoje, ok?

Dean tentou imaginar como Sammy ficaria depois que ele morresse de verdade, e não gostou de imaginar. Se fosse o contrário, ele morreria. Sabia disso, pois já acontecera. Sam morrera, e ele não aguentou; entregou sua alma para ter seu irmão de volta, e faria isso de novo quantas vezes fossem precisas.

— Então, faz tempo que não ficamos um dia inteiro só de bobeira — Dean comentou.

— Yeah.

— O que você quer fazer comigo, então? Sou todo seu por hoje.

Dean abriu seu melhor sorriso, e Sam riu. Se ele soubesse quantos sentidos diferentes aquela frase tinha, principalmente se levasse em conta como Sam se sentia sempre que Dean resolvia se trocar em frente a ele, jamais falaria isso. Bagunçou os cabelos longos e desviou o olhar.

— Sei lá, Dean. Qualquer coisa.

— Sam, você está vivendo vários dias sem o tempo passar! E eu não lembro de nada, certo? A gente podia fazer uma coisa diferente todos os dias! Pelo menos até eu morrer.

— Não é tão bom quanto você faz parecer.

Dean revirou os olhos. Sabia que não era, mas tentava amenizar o clima.

— E então, o que quer fazer? Eu sei que pensou em alguma coisa antes.

— Nada. Fazemos o que você quiser.

— Eu quero o que você quiser.

E eles começaram a briga infantil de sempre, que durou quase meia hora.

— Vamos lá, Sammy! Se você estiver certo, eu nunca vou lembrar disso. Só você.

— Não é uma lembrança que eu queira ter.

— Vamos lá, me conte algo que você nunca contaria. Eu vou esquecer mesmo. Só pra você saber se gostaria de ter me contado ou não.

Sam ficou quieto por alguns instantes. A única forma de acabar com aquele ciclo de morte seria chegar ao fundo do mistério, o que certamente não aconteceria se não saíssem do motel. Ele não queria sair, portanto as chances de Dean sobreviver eram quase nulas. Suspirou. Que fosse o que Deus quisesse.

— Ok. Qualquer coisa eu te mato e nós fingimos que isso nunca aconteceu.

— Ok, manda.

Sam ficou com as palavras na ponta de sua língua, mas não conseguiu dizer nada. Não conseguia, porque censurara até mesmo pensamentos a respeito daquilo. Era proibido. E, ainda assim, ele queria.

— Eu não consigo.

— Vamos lá, Sammy, eu sou seu irmão!

— Exatamente! Eu não posso dizer isso pro meu irmão.

— Como assim? Não, eu sou seu irmão, posso saber tudo a seu respeito.

— Não pode não.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, sabendo que uma grande batalha de "Sim, eu posso" e "Não, não pode" se seguiria. Dean estava curioso demais para aquilo.

— Ok. E não pode me mostrar?

— Posso.

— Então mostra!

Sam encarou novamente o teto, sem saber como fazer aquilo.

— Vamos lá, Sammy!

Sam sentou-se mais perto de Dean, indo parar bem ao lado dele. Dean o olhava na expectativa, esperando algo acontecer. Sam não conseguiria encarando aqueles olhos tão conhecidos.

— Fecha os olhos.

— Sam…

Dean revirou os olhos ao perceber o olhar categórico do irmão, e acabou cedendo. Sam não se permitiu pensar muito, simplesmente colou juntou seus lábios num beijo de língua intenso e rápido.

Dean se assustou, mas não chegou a abrir os olhos. Já imaginara aquilo, é claro, porém nunca pensara que Sam também pudesse se sentir assim. Nunca se permitira aceitar aquele sentimento, mas ter Sammy o beijando abalou todas as suas crenças.

— Sam…

— Não diz nada, ok? Eu só…

— Eu não vou lembrar de nada amanhã, certo? — interrompeu Dean, recebendo um olhar confuso. — A gente pode fazer qualquer coisa e fingir que não aconteceu.

— Não quero que faça isso por pena, Dean.

— Talvez eu também queira.

O silêncio se manifestou no quarto por quase um minuto inteiro. Os garotos se encaravam em um misto de susto e desejo. Sam mal podia acreditar no que estava para acontecer.

— Depois que tudo acabar, vai ser como se esse dia nem tivesse existido. Qual é o mal nisso? — encorajou Dean novamente, colocando sua mão direita sobre a perna do irmão, que vestia apenas sua camiseta e uma calça; cuecas o incomodavam na hora de dormir.

— Você vai se mexer bastante…

— Eu vou morrer feliz.

Sam hesitou, e Dean jogou-se contra ele, beijando os lábios molhados que aguardavam o contato. Sam mandou tudo ao inferno e correspondeu, ajudando-o remover as muitas roupas que Dean vestia.

Logo depois sua camiseta foi puxada para cima, e levantou os braços tentando quebrar o beijo pelo menor tempo possível. Puxou a calça de Dean para baixo, apertando as coxas dele, puxando-o para tão perto quando possível. Em poucos segundos puxando as roupas dele, deixou Dean apenas de cueca.

Desejavam aquilo há muito tempo. Tanto, mas tanto tempo… Os dois refrearam seus sentimentos com todas as forças por anos e agora tudo explodia em prazer e ansiedade. Retraíam-se antes não apenas porque eram irmãos, mas também porque eram homens e orgulhosos como o inferno. Não queriam pensar muito; Dean estaria morto em alguns meses, e eles precisavam aproveitar. Além disso, aquele dia seria como se nem houvesse existido.

Sam inverteu as posições ao jogar Dean sobre a cama e cair sobre ele. Sorriram ao mesmo tempo, encantados pela possibilidade de fazerem qualquer coisa sem nenhuma consequência vir disso. Queriam aproveitar cada segundo. Devagar, Sam desceu os lábios até os do irmão. Trocaram um beijo lento, molhado, cheio de desejo e paixão. Aos poucos Sam movia-se sobre Dean, friccionando seu pênis excitado contra o dele, ambos protegidos apenas pela calça e pela cueca, respectivamente. Dean queria mais ação; o ritmo lento imposto lhe incomodava. Segurando na cintura de Sam, obrigou-o a ir mais rápido.

Gemidos baixos escapavam das gargantas secas, e beijos eram trocados a cada instante. Selinhos, beijos longos, todos sempre acompanhados por aquela fricção que apenas aumentava de velocidade.

Sam desceu seus lábios pela bochecha de Dean, parando com o movimento. Recebeu alguns resmungos em protesto, mas não muito. Logo sua língua encontrou o seu pescoço, e Dean grunhiu, tentando evitar mais gemidos. Não vinha fazendo um bom trabalho, porém Sam também não estava em grande controle de sua voz.

Pretendendo dar o troco por estar tão vulnerável, a mão de Dean desceu pelo abdômen definido até chegar ao cós da calça, onde seus dedos brincaram por alguns segundos. Sam arrepiou-se em antecipação. Com um sorriso sacana e a boca de Sam em seu pescoço, Dean começou a masturbá-lo bem devagar, provocando-o apenas para mostrar a ele quem estava no comando.

Com sua respiração mais ofegante a cada segundo, Sam não conseguia mais ser gentil. Mordia-o, tentando mostrar a ele como aquilo era bom. Sentiu que não poderia continuar por muito tempo, e desceu a boca mordiscando e lambendo tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho. Achou a cueca de Dean e olhou para cima com um sorriso sacana.

Dean fechou os olhos, meio sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Tudo mudou quando sentiu a boca de Sam massagear seu pênis. Deus!, como a língua de Sam era macia…!

Prometeu a si mesmo que o pararia antes de chegar ao gozar, e realmente tentou, mas estava fraco (e sem vontade real), e Sam não parou até engolir cada gotinha que saiu de dentro do irmão. Dean, ofegante, encarava-o num misto de susto, desejo e admiração. Nunca passara por nada igual na vida. Queria sentir isso todos os dias.

Sentou-se e prensou Sam contra a cama, mantendo-se sobre as costas dele. Sam agora via-se na posição de indefeso, e adorava aquilo. Respirou fundo quando sentiu a língua de Dean em seu ouvido, mordiscando e lambendo devagar, apenas para provocá-lo o máximo possível.

— Eu vou te mostrar quem manda aqui, Sammy.

Riu, mas não respondeu. Sua mente não conseguia formular boas respostas com as mãos dele removendo sua calça. Sentiu-o passeando pelas suas pernas e pela sua bunda, apertando e puxando e lambendo e mordendo. Suspirou, os pensamentos nublados, a vontade de gozar dominando seu corpo.

Dean precisava admitir… Sam era firme em todos os lugares. Adorou a sensação de tê-lo tão entregue e foi descendo a língua até encontrar o anus no qual queria entrar. Sabia que precisavam de mais preliminares, mas estava novamente duro, e Dean era uma pessoa prática.

Puxou o quadril do irmão para cima com um pouco mais de força do que seria necessário. Sam não parecia muito confortável com a posição, entretanto não disse nada. Dean escorregou os dedos pela pele macia até encontrar o pênis molhado, latejando de desejo. Recomeçou a masturbação — agora sem ritmo algum, apenas movimentando a mão de acordo com os movimentos de sua língua — e preparou-o o melhor que pôde com a língua. Sam gemia seu nome baixinho, e Dean sorriu ao perceber. Era bem assim que gostava.

Ainda molhado do orgasmo recente, Dean apenas espalhou um pouco melhor o líquido que Sam não engolira pelo seu falo, deixando-o bem lubrificado. Depois a penetração começou.

Dean já imaginara Sammy de quatro para si, é claro, mas aquela situação… Ah!, aquela situação era muito melhor do que ele poderia ter sonhado. Seus corpos se encaixavam e, apesar da dor, Sam parecia aguentar muito bem. Depois de tudo pelo que eles já haviam passado, aquilo não era exatamente uma surpresa. Ser torturado por demônios doía bem mais do que ser penetrado por seu irmão mais velho superzeloso.

O ritmo era imposto pelos dois, algo tão intenso que fez a cama ranger alto. Sabiam que outras pessoas do motel provavelmente os ouviam, mas nenhum se importava realmente. Conseguiam apenas sentir o prazer. Dean continuava com a masturbação enquanto penetrava Sam, num ritmo tão desengonçado que nem parecia ser um ritmo. Aumentavam a velocidade sempre mais, indo mais fundo e mais forte.

Sempre mais fundo. Mais forte. Mais rápido. Aumentando tudo, sentindo o cheiro de sexo no ar e gemendo os nomes um do outro. E Dean sentia a pele macia de Sam apertá-lo por dentro, e adorava. E Sam sentia Dean preenchê-lo com seu pênis para depois removê-lo, voltando sempre mais cedo, numa velocidade cada vez maior. E nenhum deles soube como acompanhou o outro (em alguns momentos se desentenderam, mas nada que prejudicasse o ato em si), assim como tampouco souberam quanto tempo ficaram naquele entra e sai insano.

Em algum momento Sam gozou, sendo acompanhado pelo irmão logo em seguida. Não foi junto, mas foi suficientemente próximo para que caíssem quase ao mesmo tempo um do lado do outro, com as respirações ofegantes. Sam ainda pensou em levar Dean para um banho, mas não queria sair daquela cama tão cedo. Deitaram abraçados porque era apenas por aquele dia, e depois seria como se nunca houvesse acontecido.

Depois de quase cinco minutos sem que nada além de suas respirações fosse ouvido, Dean falou.

— Sammy, me faz um favor?

— Yeah?

— Não deixa eu esquecer isso, ok?

Sam sorriu, mas não respondeu. Apoiou o rosto no peito do irmão, e sentiu o coração dele batendo muito rápido. Olhou para cima, confuso e temeroso. Segundos depois, Dean teve um ataque cardíaco e morreu.

~~~~~~~~~~W~~~~~~~~~~

Sam abriu os olhos de supetão, assustado. Levantou ao som de Ásia, e seus olhos correram para Dean, que amarrava a bota sobre a cama.

— Acorda e brilha, Sammy.


End file.
